


Not For His Eyes

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean - Sex in public; Sam and Dean have sex in public: bar, club, prison... People around them watch, cheer and maybe comment but aren’t allowed to touch them.





	

The low light of the club hides John in plain sight. Tucked away from the stage where Sam and Dean are, silent and still, he watches his sons. Sam is bound to the bondage bench with his ass up in the air, and Dean rocks slowly into him, hips pressing in a smooth glide, his thickness brushing against Sam’s sweet spot with every thrust. The younger hunter cries out in pleasure, body tingling with little shivers.

Sam shakes, ropes cutting into his skin as his Master pounds into him. Dean sneaks a glance to the crowed, sees a few men jacking off and the ladies with their hands in their panties. He does not see John, does not know his father is there or even that he was in town working a case; both men were in the mood to go out and had ended up in the same BDSM club on the same night. Dean turns his attention back to his sub, fucks into him slow and sweet and groans quietly into Sam’s neck as his pace grows faster until he is grinding deep inside Sam, his hips slamming forward in sharp, quick thrusts. 

John’s erection throbs hot and hard between his thighs, twitches with his thrusts, his breath hitching roughly as the show goes on. 

Sam moans softly as Dean’s cock spears him with a frantic rhythm. Dean is the first to come, and he continues to grind into Sam as he spills hot and sticky deep within the younger man, groaning as he rides out the aftershocks. Sam comes moments after him, his orgasm a gift from his Master, gushing between them and hushing his moaning into Dean’s hand pressed tight to his mouth.

Bodies trembling from the intensity of the pleasure, they are still unaware that their father has seen everything...until Dean looked up, scanning the room to watch the people's expressions and his gaze falls on his father. His heart slams into his ribs, his veins going cold as if he's been dosed with freezing water. He sees the bulge between his father's legs, sees the heat in John's eyes. 

John leaves quickly, sneaks out the back door, body trembling with sparks of pleasure, his dick jerking painfully. Dean doesn’t go after him; he gets Sam and himself the hell out of there while in the alley John jacks his cock and creams his hand, all the thought of his boys being naughty. 

Weeks later when they meet up on a vampire hunt, they don’t talk about that night. It never happened, it never existed...expect when John is alone with his memories and a hand around his cock. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/40372.html?thread=9530548#t9530548)


End file.
